bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Anathema Chronicles: Chapter 2
Anathema glanced down at the Pyrus Stronk with a look of awe. She'd been taught that a Spatterix and Stronk could combine, and have the power to take on even a Mechtogan. This was her chance to beat Axelerate. As much as she loved her like a mother, she needed to take her down. "Well? What are you disturbin' my nap for?" The Stronk had a somewhat high-pitched voice, echoing over to eroded rocks. "Um...I was just wondering..." Anathema didn't have a clue of what to say. "Speak fast. I got shoulders full of blades, and they're anxious." he straightened up, and leaped out of the ground, towering over Anathema. "Oh, you're just a kid. Hmphf." he laid back down in his makeshift "bed", and began snoring. dammitdammitdammitDAMMIT!!! Anathema's mind reeled. What could she say? "I thought lowly Bakugan like you couldn't get in this territory!" She regretted this words the minute they reeled out of her mouth. The Stronk's eyes opened again, reluctantly. "Odium doesn't follow no rules. Besides, time doesn't stop me. When you got armor like mine, nothing can stop ya. Ya know?" "No, I don't know, sir." Anathema's eyes lit up. "WAIT! I have an idea." "Yeah? What's a-churnin' in your mind then, youngling?" Odium lazily gazed up, as if he was struggling against quicksand. "You ever wanted to form a Scorptak?" Anathema's smile grew with every passing word. "...you do realize only full-grown Spatterixes can do so? You're but a few weeks old. Me...a couple of centuries. I'd give it a few decades before even TRYING." Odium tossed his head back down. "Besides. I have no wish too. I'm at peace over here, that was, until you came banging down on my door." "Your...door..." Odium's face look about ready to burst by now. "YES. A FIGURE OF SPEECH. GOD, JUST GO AWAY!" Anathema's wings drooped. "ok..." "Finally." Odium muttered, settling back down. Anathema leaped into the air, and flew back over to her boulder. She sat down, and observed the territory. Nothing moved. The only sound was Odium's sleeping. Finally, Anathema got bored, set up a sturdy bunch of rocks, melted them in place, and began target practice. After knocking down three of them, something caught Anathema's eye. A light beam, moving faster than even Accelerate slammed into her targets, taking them each out bit by bit. She gaped as the blast looped around, targeting her. Anathema screeched, flew into the air, and looked around for the source. Something was glowing behind a small hill. She flew over, claws sharpened, and pounced. Just as she came into view, a flash of white came barrelling out, slammed her in the face, and landed behind her, grinning menacingly. "Fresh meat! DEMENTIA, COME ON!" Anathema looked around. It was a Haos Balista. She'd hear of them; reckless, fast, and overall annoying in battle. She got back up, fists raised. The Balista grinned even wider. "Well now, I love a meal that fights back." He did a flying leap at her head. This time, she was ready. She caught the foot, twisted it up to his face, and put him in a headlock. "I've...got you...no-" Her words were interrupted as something big and heavy bombarded her from behind. A Haos Worton was standing there, tentacles at the ready. "What's this two on one stuff? Have you no honor?" She paced around between the two, waiting for one to strike. "You don't like battling two of us?" said the Worton, apparently Dementia. "Well then. NEUROSIS! BAKUGAN UNITE!" The two turned into a pool of energy, and landed behind her, a grinning Volkaos. "LET CHAOS REIGN SUPREME!" it roared, shattering rocks behind her with the voice. Anathema's mind reeled as she was knocked over. not...going to make it... The story continues. Category:Blog posts